


Crossing Paths (And saving the city or something)

by Hamilfangirl



Series: A series of fics with my own character, Hannah Saunters [3]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Alex Herc Laf and John are a group, Angelica Eliza and Peggy are a group, Extreme crushing, Hannah and Robyn are best friends, I'm not sure what the heck I am doing XD, Robyn and Hannah are a group, They all become friends eventually tho :), This will be told from several POVs, Thomas Jefferson and James are a group, super hero AU, this story is a mess, what is this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilfangirl/pseuds/Hamilfangirl
Summary: Only a few month after graduating from college, everyone has new jobs. Robyn and Hannah work at a caffe, Alexander and Eliza work at the local libraries (different ones from each other), Angelica is going to law school, Peggy is working to become a nurse, Lafayette has a job at the animal shelter, Hercules is a Plummer XD, Laurens is trying to become a marine biologist,  Thomas and Madison are rich and are already working for a big company.Oh, and some of them have superpowers.What happens when each of their little groups cross paths?





	1. Origins (Of their powers XD)

**Third person POV**

**Robyn and Hannah's powers**

Robyn opened the shop door, letting his friend inside.

"Seriously, Robyn, this shop is full of antiques! What is it with you with old stuff? Especially dating back to the seventeen hundreds?" Hannah asked, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know, old time caffe antiques are just so beautiful to me." he responded with a shrug.

"Whatever." Hannah continued to look around, her eyes landed on a silver necklace, a blue gem hanging from it, a saphire it seemed.

It was quite a simple design. It seemed to be a locket as well.

"This is pretty." she said, examining it.

"Oh yes! It suits you quite nicely!" said the old lady who owned the store.

"Oh, thank you. How much for it?"

"Finally." she mumbled under her breath before saying "It's on the house."

"Whoah, really?"

"Oh course, dear!"

"Oh! What's this?" Robyn asked, examining a men's ring.

It was silver with a line of emerald running all the way around the middle.

 _I can sense it in him too._ the old lady thought.

"You may have it."

"Oh. Thank you?" Robyn said the thank you more as a question, not sure whether this was somehow a scam or not.

"Alright, off you go!" the woman said, ushering them out.

"But-" Hannah was cut off by the door being slammed in their faces.

Hannah put on the necklace, she felt energy suddenly run through her, like a wave "Woah, that was... strange." she decided to just laugh it off.

Robyn put the ring on, only to feel the same exact thing "Woah."

"...okay then...wanna go to the reserve?" Hannah asked, a little freaked out.

"Yeah, good idea."

After a long walk away from the city, they finally reached their destination. 

Hannah sat on the grass, watching a small sparrow hunt for food in the grass and sighed "I wish that we could live peaceful lives like them. Almost wish that I could be one..."

To her surprise, and horror, after she said this the sapphire on her necklace began to glow, a blue light surrounded her. 

"What's happening!?" she yelled in horror, as she was consume during by it.

Robyn watched, frozen in fear, as his friend's shape became smaller, like...a birds shape. Soon the light was gone and all that was left was a sparrow.

"Oh God! What happened!?" Robyn cried.

"I-I don't know!" said the sparrow.

"Hannah...is that you?"

"Yes!"

Robyn knew that she wasn't lying when he saw that the sparrows eyes were ocean blue than the bird's usual black eyes.

"I-I wanna be human! This is crazy!" as she said that, another blue light turned her back into a human.

"I think that the necklace did that!" Robyn said, staring at it in thought.

"So does that mean I have the power to turn into animals with this thing!?" Hannah's eyes widened, looking down at it.

As the thought overwhelmed her, so did a giddy smile "I could be like...a superhero or something! This is so cool! Can you believe it?"

"I wonder if my ring does anything..." Robyn said, trailing off in thought.

He then thought very hard about being an animal. There was no avail.

"Man..." he sighed, sitting down.

He turned his attention to a dead flower "Aw..." he sighed "Such a beauty of nature ruined by harsh climate." Robyn knew plenty about plants, and liked them.

He then reached out to the flower to pull in from the ground so that he could throw it away and maybe plant some new flowers there. However, as soon as his hand came in contact with it, the emerald on his ring glowed. A small trail of green light traveled up the flower, returning it and a few other dead flowers in the area to their former glory.

His jaw dropped, he looked back up at Hannah, who had a big grin on her face "So my power is..."

"Plants! You have power over plants! Try doing something cool, make something grow!" Hannah finished for him.

"Well alright..."

Robyn focused on plants, soon enough vines were growing from the ground. But not just any vines, they were surprisingly thick and strong. He grinned, using his mind to manipulate them into bringing his lemonade to his hand.

"Wow!"

**Squad's Powers Origins**

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" John asked cautiously.

"Definetely!" John said as he continued to mix some of the particles together.

"But mon ami, I thought zat you wanted to be se marine biologist?"

"Oh, I do! But I also love other sciences! If I get these mixture right, I might be able to finish that special project I have been talking about!"

"But, we still don't know what the project is." Alex cut it, frustrated.

"You'll just have to have patience. That is, if you know what is means to be patient."

"John, shouldn't you tell us what you are planning to do to us to see I feel we agree or not? I mean, what if it turns out that we don't and you did all of this work for nothing?" Herc asked dryly.

"Oh, you'll agree! Trust me!"

~One Week Later-

"There is no way that I am doing that!" Alexander screamed.

"Agreed." Laf and Herc said in unison.

"Oh come on guys! All' you have to do is step into the machine and let the serum do it's magic!"

"Is it dangerous?"

"Fom my calculations, there is only a 9.5% chance out of one hundred that your bodies organs and nerves will be ruptured." John responded, looking over a few papers.

"9.5!?" Alexander cried.

"Just give it a chance..."

"You go first then, I ain't goi'n!"

"Fine!" John snapped, shoving the bottle into Laf's hands before stepping into the marching and linking himself to a few things "Pour it in there and they pull the lever."

"Alright, mon ami..."

Laf then proceeded to follow John's instructions.

The fluid entered his body, the matching released a few shock waves as it shook. A big flash of light and it was done.

"I feel amazing!" John cheered, stepping out.

"Now to see if it works!" he stretched out his hand, and out of nowhere, an icecream coan appeared.

"Woah! How did you-"

"Simple Alex! The serum was able to enter my brain and a few other parts and by doing so have me the ability to collect any particles matter and or cells needed to create anything!"

So let's just say that in the end, Alex had super speed, Herc had super strength, and Laf could control anything' mind.

  **Thomas, Angelica, Peggy and Jame's Power Origins**

Thomas and James were genetically passed down powers through their families. Thomas could move and manipulate anything, James could turn invisible and fly, he knew martial arts, too.

Angelica could create and manipulate fire. Peggy could create and manipulate ice. For some strange reason, Eliza did not get any powers.

**Burr's and Eliza's Powers Origins**

Burr and Eliza are grouped together because...they don't have any powers.

 

==========

 

Next chapter will be where they all begin to meet!


	2. Well, That's One Way To Make a First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About five months after the origin chapter.   
> Here John and Hannah meet for the first time. And boy, does John make a good first impression XD.

**Hannah's POV**

It has been about five months since Robyn and I were literally given these old relics that gave us super awesome powers.

Although, we have not done anything with them yet. Every once and a while I do however like to turn into a bird and fly to work. That's definitely a perk.

Robyn has been finding some uses out of his powers too. He uses them to keep his plants alive longer than usual and can do several things at once by making his house plants move around and do things for him. Which is pretty awesome to say the least. We have considered using these powers for the greater good and become super heroes, especially with the increas of crimes in New York recently. But we would need more than just the two of us, we'd need a team. So unless we find others with powers, that's off the list.

I was walking down broadway, minding my own business like anyone would. Note that I was alone during the time when a heard a "Psssst!"

I jumped slightly, having not expected anything from a darkened alley, I am not stupid so I decided against checking it out and picked up my pace a little.

I felt a dark shadow looming over me when someone finally grabbed my shoulder.

I cringed, fearing what might happen next. Darn me for not bringing my necklace, especially at this time of night!

I slowly turned around to face the person "Yes...?"

It was a tall man, around his forties, staring me down "Would you like to buy some of these?" he asked in a raspy voice.

He lifted up a bag of green and purple pills, I laughed nervously and shook my head "No thank you..."

He looked around before opening up his trench coat to reveal some weapons "How about one of these? I call this one Betsey." he said, carefully taking a dagger.

My nervous laughter increased "Uh...no, thank you?"

"Hm, not into the blackmarket I see. Then I suppose that you would be reporting this to the police?"

I eyed the dagger, knowing very well what he would do knowing that I could report this event, what he looked like and the area he was to the police "Um, no?"

"I'm sorry dear, but...that's not the most convincing argument I've heard..."

When he grabbed my wrist I kneed him in you know where and made a break for it. I could usually take someone down, but he had a lot of weapons, so how about no?

It wasn't too long before I was pinned, feeling very helpless, when suddenly the dangerous man was unconscious on the ground. Stood there was another man, tall with curly hair and thousands of freckles, with an iron bar in his hand, which he immediately dropped "Are you alright?"

"Well I'm not dead, so that's a start." I answered, taking his hand and he helped me stand up "Thank you."

"Of course, couldn't let him...well...stab you to death, right?" he laughed nervously.

"Right..."

"I'm John Laurens."

"Hannah Saunters."

"You last name is very interesting..."

"I know."

"Wanna keep in contact? You seem nice."

"Sure!" I said, taking a notebook and pen out of my pocket and I scribbled down my number.

"Would you like me to walk you home tonight? There's power in numbers you know."

"Yes, thank you!"

 

==========

 

If anyone's mad about John saving Hannah because "That's sexist!" or whatever, I really don't care. I mean...I AM A FEMALE!!! I just thought that it would be a way to get them to meet, and to show that New York is currently in a bad spot in this universe.


	3. Crossing Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the squad meet Hannah, and all of them meet Robyn for the first time.

**Laurens POV**

(This starts from the end of the last chapter)

I was walking down the street, minding my own business, drinking some hot chocolate that I had conquered up using my abilities, only to hear screaming.

I of course quickly followed the sound, which I'm glad that I had. For the sight that I saw was horrifying, a man that was in about his forties was on top of a young woman around my age with some dagger in his hand, which was even horrifyingly pressed against her throat.

I, of course, knew that I could do something so I immediately began running towards the scene as I formed an iron bar in my hands. I took it into batting position and walked that man right into the head! The girl seemed frozen in shock as she stared at me, tears threatening to spill.

~Present Day~

"That's quite the story, Laurens!" Alexander tells me with a laugh.

"Yeah, she gave me her number too. I think that you should meet her, she's nice." I responded, thinking back to the night, how heartbreaking the scene was.

The facial expression she gave when she first saw me was even more heartbreaking. What I found impressive though is that she still managed to stay cool when speaking to me, even after the event.

"Oooooh~ Laurens iz in love, oui!?"

"No! I literally just met her a few days ago..." my face had become a cherry.

"Laurens likes her! Laurens likes her!"

"Sh-shut up!"

 

**Third Person POV**

Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse were a few crime lords along with their super powered leader, plotting to destroy the city.

 

==========

 

Sorry that this chapter is short, and that it's very cheesy XD

Anyway. Basics this was to show how Laurens was feeling after that, and that there is actually an exsisting plot here somewhere! XD


	4. Meet Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet.

**Alex's POV**

"Robyn, I swear that this dude is nice. He hopefully has nice friends too." I heard someone say as they entered the bar.

"How are you so sure?"

"He literally saved my life, what else do you need to know?"

"Fine."

Oh, so that must be her, seems as though she brought a friend "Psst! Laurens!"

"Yeah?"

"They're here."

"Oh hi!"

~A few hours later~

"Alex, I think that John is a little drunk..." Hannah told me cautiously, looking over at Laurens who seemed to be flirting with a plant.

"Oh yeah, he does that."

"Are we...are we going to do anything?"

"Nope. Just wait. It'll pass eventually."

"....Okay?"

"So ami, what do you two like to do for ze fun?"

"We like to go to the nature reserve to just look at the plants and animals, and go to the movies, and get coffee." Hannah told us cheerfully.

"Oh, cool! What do you do when you're not together though...?" I asked with a laugh.

"Hannah is an amazing singer! She is also amazing at art! And dancing, and cooking and..."

"Woah, can you fly!?" Herc asked eventually.

Hannah's eyes widened and she began nervously laughing "W-wel that depends! What do you mean by that? I mean...of course I can't fly, I mean that'd be ridiculous! R-right?"

"...Right..." I answered.

"Robyn, what do you like to do?."

"I collect antiques...and write from time to time..."

"Cool."

"Hey guys~" John came wobbling over "I think that I hit it off with the fern~"

"John...You're drunk" I told him, putting a hand on his shoulder to help him keep balance.

"Drunk!? What'd you mean drunk?~"

Just then, Jefferson and Madison came in. I seriously think that Jefferson was sashaying "Oh, look at what the cat dragged in!" I remarked, rolling my eyes.

"Who are they?" Hannah asked me.

"Only the richest, snobbiest people in the world!"

"Oh...they don't seem that snobby, we should say hi!"

"There's no way that I'm saying hi to that-"

Hannah seemed agitated with me, so she just went over to talk with them anyway. Jefferson had a suductive look, while Madison looked more embarrassed of him.

 

==========

 

So next chapter the group begins to form...yay.


	5. Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary

**Jefferson's POV**

"Why hello little lady~" I greet the attractive woman before me.

"Hello, I was wondering if you two would like to hang out with me friends and I." she said, gesturing behind herself.

I noticed that literally all of her friends are guys, that's a lot of dudes rallying around her. So that means that, and more logically that, she finds it easier to be friends with them, or she's a...you know.

"That's a lot of male friends you have there..." I trailed of when I noticed that four out of the five were none other than the terribly named Hamilsquad. How self centered could Hamilton be?

"I just find it easier to make them I guess." she answers.

"Hm, I don't suppose that you know that some of your friends and I have...history..."

"I figured by the way Alex spoke about you when you first entered. But I'm not going to base you off of what my friend says. So...want to hang out with us?"

"Sure!" Madison spoke up for the first time in this conversation.

So the squad, Madison and I were exchanging glares the entire time. Though Madison and I got along much better with Hannah and Robyn.

**Third Person**

After a series of events **(Sorry I'm lazy XD)** everyone (Except for Alex and Thomas) were getting along.

They also managed to befriend four more people, Angelica, Eliza, Peggy and Burr **(Once again, I'm lazy, sorry XD)**

"I told you so." Hannah said to Robyn smugly.

"Oh, shut up."

But little did they all know that they would all make quite the team.

 

==========

 

 Sorry that I didn't describe the other events. Maybe I'll go back and put them there later, but for now...eh... XD

Okay, byee XD


	6. Genius Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will everyone react to each others powers, hm?

**Hannah's POV**

"Late, late, late! I am soooo fired!" I told myself as I ran towards the coffee shop "Wait a minute..."

I transformed myself into an eagle and flew there. I have grown to control my transformations, now I can do it in the blink of and eye. I had decided a while ago to come and visit the lady who had given us these relics. Apparently when I transform, it's the spirit of a certain animal that I wish to become agreeing to become one with me, my necklace basically sends out a message to ask for a spirit. It's kind of weird, but cool at the same time. I decided to, that is if I ever become one, have my super hero name be 'Spirit' because of that.  

I transformed back to human once I landed in the alleyway with an entrance to the coffee shop, I looked at my watch "One minute before opening time! Nice." I made my way inside, only to be greeted by an angry Robyn.

"Will you explain to me why you are fifteen minutes late? And that I had to explain why to Mr. Walker _again_?" he yelled.

"Nice to see you too." I answered dryly "I overslept."

"That's not like you. You used to be always on time five months ago. Now you are always late!"

"I have just been more tired than I used to be! No biggie."

"No biggie? NO BIGGIE!? Are you insane? There are many causes for fatigue you know. It could mean that you are sick or something. Especially since it's been so long-"

"Robyn, you need to chill. I have just been more tired recently, it could happen to anyone."

"Oh, whatever!"

Work went by pretty quickly, I was walking home when I received a text. It's from Laurens.

_Super hot: Hey Hannah?_

_Me: Yes?_

_Super hot: Wanna go catch a movie l8tr?_

_Me: Sure. Who else is coming?_

_Super hot: The sisters, James and Thomas, me and the squad._

_Me: Could Robyn come?_

_Super hot: Why the heck couldn't he?_

_Me: Idk XD. Cya then I guess._

_Super hot: Cya_

Don't question why I have him saved as Super hot!

 

**Laurens' POV**

_Beautiful Angel: Cya then I guess._

_Me: Cya_

I sigh as I flop onto my bed. I'm so excited to see this movie! I hope that Hannah is not afraid of horror movies. I should ask... but wait... if she is... then if I were to sit next to her...she just might... oh yes!  **(Laurens you bad boy! XD)**

~Later~

"Why didn't you tell me that it was a horror movie!?" Hannah scolded me once the tickets were already paid.

"I didn't really think about it..." I answered, trailing off.

"Shhh!" said an old lady from behind us as the movie started.

About halfway into the movie, there was yet another jumpscare, everyone in the theater screamed. I looked over next to me to see Hannah who was obviously not enjoying herself. I now feel really bad, I should have told her.

I myself jumped when she suddenly spturned into a mouse! "Uhh..." she said nervously.

Me and everyone, except Robyn, were staring, no one else in the theater seemed to notice somehow.

Robyn face palmed.

So we all rushed out of the theater and agreed to go to my apartment.

"Hannah. Explain!" I said firmly.

So after her and Robyn's backstories and demonstrations, the squad and I also revealed out powers. Angelica and Peggy did the same, as did Jefferson and Madison. Burr and Eliza just stood there awkwardly.

Hannah gasped childishly and said "We should become superheroes... a team! Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"I'd be up for it!" I said with a smile.

Everyone else agreed.

"I could make us our costumes!" Herc volunteered.

"I'll come up with ze names!" Laf also said excitedly.

"I already have a name for myself, Laf, but go ahead with everyone else!"

"D'accord."

I had a feeling that this was going to be awesome!

 

==========

 

Sorry if it was fast, but, I tried XD. I really need to get to the actual superheroes part.

'Til next time!


	7. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette breaks the fourth wall more than he's supposed to XD

**Lafayette's POV**

Bonjour! Je m'appelle Lafayette! 

I have come up with ze superhero names, take a look, oui?

_Hannah: Spirit_

_Robyn: Father Nature_

_Alex: Zip!_

_Moi: Mindtrick_

_Hercules: Iron Fist_

_John: Creator_

_Thomas: Manipulator_

_James: Invisiman_

_Angelica: Countess Flame_

_Peggy: Frost Fairy_

_Burr and Eliza will be our behind the scenes people because they are special too! :D_

So what do you think of ze names? Did I do what you call ze good job? I hope that we get to speak again soon! Aurevoir mon amis!

 

_==========_

 

_Lol, my brain hurts from coming up with these XD_


	8. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore XD

**Third Person POV**

"Herc, these are amazing!" Hannah told her friend, looking over her outfit.

It was like... silver armor! But it wasn't big and bulky, it fit perfectly. The gem from her necklace was on the chest. A cute little detail was a light blue skirt and a vest that went with it. There wasn't a mask because her and Robyn's totems kept anyone from realizing their identity, they could only recognize them if they were to tell them that they were superheroes. 

"Hm, I wonder..." she trailed off, concentrating on the gem and the armor disappeared into it in away, it was replaced with a casual everyday outfit, and the gem was a necklace again.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Alex asked shocked.

"I did a bit of research on how the gem works." Herc replied casually "Speaking of which, here's your costume."

Alex gasped a bit too dramatically at the sight of it **(You can imagine what the rest of the costumes are like, maybe I'll describe them later, but I really just wanna get to the plot).**

"It's awesome!" everyone felt the same about their own costumes.

As if on cue, the news channel that was on announced something about a robbery going on down town.

"Oooo~ zis iz our chance amis!" Lafayette exclaimed in excitement.

Hannah turned back into her costume "Alright, any ideas?"

"Well, we'll only need a few of us for a robbery. Hannah, could you turn into some kind of small animal? You could enter from the back of the bank! You would be able to sneak up on the robbers without being noticed, then you can attack the, from behind, and knock them out before anyone notices." Robyn said, taking the lead.

"That's a good idea. I can do that!" Hannah smiled.

"And Alex, you can zip right in, free any hostages."

"Aye aye!"

"Herc, I think that you would be fit for taking out the robbers in the front."

"Okay!"

"And I shall help with anything else. Aaron, Eliza? Do you think that you could help us with anything technicnoligy related?"

"Yes!" they answered in sync.

"Alright, so...should we go now?" Hannah laughed.

"Yes!"

They hopped into Angelica's van. On the way, they all decided that there would be no particular leader. However, they will vote on ideas, and whoever has the best idea will lead that specific mission.

Once they arrived, Hannah hopped out, transforming herself into a rat before crawling to the back.

"Alright." she told herself "First mission...no biggie..." she crawled up to an open window, hopping inside.

"There's five of them in here... three hostages...welp, here goes nothing..." she turned into a lion.

Meanwhile, Alex zoomed inside the building, successfully removing all hostages, which allowed Hannah to attack the robbers without the innocents being harmed.

Herc and Robyn took to fighting off all fifteen robbers.

One came up to Robyn with a gun "Oh, please!" Robyn said, making some vines grab the gun and crush it. He then proceeded to tie up his attacker with more vines.

Herc picked up three at once, and with much force, almost as if in a cartoon, threw them out the doors and they landed in the police van.

Eventually, they had defeated all that were in that specific room.

Meanwhile, Hannah had managed to knock out the robbers in the back room "Easy as pie!" she said casually.

After all was said and all was done, they were outside, for they had been caught by paparazzi "Who are you?" one asked.

"How did you get such amazing abilities?" asked another.

"All that you need to know is that we are heroes and are here to help. There are mor of us too, whom you shall meet another day!" Hannah answered confidently.

"What should we know your team by?"

Hannah paused for a moment, thinking it over, she smiled at her teammates "...Call us..." she chuckled "The revolutionary set." 

"And why's that?" asked a male reporter.

"It's an....inside joke."

When they all got back to John's apartment, they laughed and talked about their adventure. The news was talking about the new team and what they had done. The names of all of the heroes in the entire group and their powers, and how they will help protect the city.

Hannah smiled, knowing that this was going to be a looong ride.

 

==========

 

Idk what to say...The next chapter will be up soon I guess?


	9. Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

**George King's POV**

"This is an outrage!!!" I screamed, throwning the tv remote on the table "All's you had to do was steal merely a thousand dollars! That's  _nothing_ compared to other robberies, and you still somehow managed to get caught!? You imbeciles!"

Only a few of my idiotic men were able to escape from the cops. Ugh, such idiots.

"But sir." said Seabury "There were people with specail abilities, just as you do. It was impossible to defeat them considering that there were four of them."

"Four people, with super powers...beat _twenty_ of you with _MACHINE GUNS!!!!_ " I stomped my foot on the ground in anger.

"But sir" Lee said timidly "They were really powerful. One could transform herself into any animal. One had superspeed. This dude could control plants! And don't get me started in this one with superstrength!"

I froze, eyes widening "Did the ones with plants and animal powers have any particular type of...jewel on them perhaps?"

"Yes, one had a sapphire, the other an emerald ring." Seabury answered confused.

A million thoughts ran through my head, if we all were to unite our powers, we would be unstoppable! But...how could I ever get them to... oh, I have an idea.

I began to chuckle "I'll let you off the hook this time. But next time you all go toe-to-toe...bring me the ones with the jewels. I want them _alive,_ hurt them all you want, just have them alive. Oh and, bring Reynolds too if you will."

"Y-yes sir!" they said in ushion.

"Good. My plan to destroy this city might have just changed for the better..."

 

==========

 

Sorry that it's short...but...HERES THE VILLAIN.


	10. Dear Lord Help Their Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just winging it here, so enjoy! XD

**Robyn's POV**

Hannah and I were at work as usual. Everything was quiet, no crimes. The perfect day. Perhaps we would finally get a break from all of this superheroing.

A man in a strange, yet cool hat walked in. He made his way over to Hannah's cash register. Don't call me an eavesdropper, but...I eavesdropped.

"One Caramel Latte." the man said in a smooth yet sinister voice.

"Okay." Hannah took out a sharpie "Your name?"

"James Reynolds."

"Oh, I like that." she complemented as she wrote it down.

They made eyecontact for a moment, Reynolds' eyes widened for a split second, as if...realizing something.

"Something....wrong sir?" Hannah's voice was full of suspicion.

Reynolds eyes landed on her necklace. He smirked "Nothing, nothing at all, dear."

That was more than suspicious.

"Okay then... go ahead and take a seat while I make your latte!" Hannah said with a nervous smile.

"Alright..." James answered, going for his seat.

By the time our shift was over he was still there! I saw him on the phone a couple of times. He seemed...sinister in every way.  I couldn't help but worry about my friends safety at that point.

"Robyn, I'm going to head out. You want any help with cleaning up?" Hannah asked me.

"No, I'm fine." I answered, staring at Reynolds suspiciously.

"Oh, I see that I am not the only one who got weird guys from that guy." she said, following my gaze.

"Yeah...but, you can head home, I'm fine."

"Alright, see you later alligator."

I smiled "In a while crocodile."

My heart stopped when Reynolds left the building right after she did. Something was not right!

That's when I heard the crack of a gunshot.

I dashed out into the alley to see Hannah who was clutching a bullet wound while being held up by two other men. Reynolds looked at my ring and got that same smirk "Get him too."

Then all was dark and quiet.

 

==========

 

DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNN!

Lol this is cheesier than a pack of cheese XD.

Anyway, so as you can see, George King's plan to capture the two is unfolding. But what will happen when the rest of the revolutionary set find out, hm? Especially Laurens, he gonna be maaaaaaaaad!

Ok, bye now XD.

 


	11. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :o

**Robyn’s POV**

Dark...stone...room...chains? Where am I? There’s merely one light, and it barely lights up the room.

I look over next to me. Hannah. She’s still uncouncious. Can’t blame her. It seems as though when they shot her they didn’t intend to kill her, but judging by how much there is, she has had much blood loss...

And darn this headache! What the heck did they hit me with, a brick?

I hit my head against the wall behind me, which I now realize was a very stupid decision with a headache.

Hannah began to stir. Her eyes flutter open and she blinked “What happened...?”

”I believe that we have been captured, not sure why though. Unless...”

”Unless those robbers work for some sort of crimelord.” Hannah finished for me.

She tried to shift herself, which she seemed to immediately regret. She sucked in her breath before saying “Was it required that they shoot me? And in the ribs for that matter?”

”Look on the bright side” I told her “If we were in old times, such as the seventeen or eighteen hundreds, you would be dead within hours.”  **(*Cough *Cough Reference *Cough *Cough)**

”I suppose that you’re correct.”

That’s when a man...James Reynolds walked in.

I jerked at him only to be held back by the chains, Reynolds laughed saying “Oh, just wait until King meets you!” he let out a sinister chuckle as he knelt infront of Hannah “Especially you, dear.”

”Don’t call me that...” Hannah responded, glaring deeply.

James thought for a moment and hummed “Better watch your mouth,  _dear_ , the only thing keeping us from just killing you off and talking your jewel is your looks.”

”Then may I ask why I am alive?” I ask.

”King sees your potential to be quite the gang member. He sees it  in both of you... but...” he smiled at Hannah “You also have the potential for... more...”

”I will not be a mistress if that’s what you’re suggesting!” Hannah growled.

Reynold’s smiled “We’ll see, dear, we’ll see.”

He unchained her before grabbing her arm “I’ll take you to see King, and you can have a...chat. If you don’t want to take such an honor...then you still have potential for the gang.”

”Let go of me!” Hannah seethed as he dragged her to her feet.

I pulled against the chains “If she goes I’m coming too!” I yelled.

”King will talk to you afterwards. Can’t have you together or you might do something to him. I know of your intelligence.”

And with that, they were gone. My heart beat like a drum. What’s going to happen?

 

==========

 

That got dark... and don’t worry. Nothing like...you know, will happen, I’m keeping this PG.

Anyway I hope you liked the chapter. I wanted to get a...sinister feel? See you next time.


	12. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :O!!!!

**Third Person POV**

"Hello, little lady." King greeted.

"Don't call me-“ Hannah was cut off when a sharp pain radiated from her wound. She sat in a chair with a grimace.

King just chuckled, sipping his beer in evil amusement “I have an offer for you.”

Hannah glared at him “Why would I accept an offer from you? Y-you’re a mad man!”

”Maybe so, but I think that you might want to...hear me out.” King’s smile was maniacal.

”What is it.” it was more of a statement rather than a question.

”You could join the gang, have high power. Love me...be a leader! Together we could destroy the city and rebuild it as our own empire!”

”D-destroy the city?”

”Not as in obliterate it. Vandalize, set fire, kill off a few citizens. Strike fear so much that they bend to our will. Destroy what it once was, and let it become an empire!” King explained.

”No, never!” Hannah glared at him.

”Come on, it’d be marvelous! Imagine all that we could do! So much power!”

”I would rather die.”

”Fine, then...we’ll just have to take another path... Reynolds!”

Thats when a huge needle was planted in Hannah’s neck. She cried out in pain and surprise. King chuckled and tossed her the necklace “Take it, I don’t need you. Just one of you. Hmm, not as if you’ll stand a chance anyway! Reynolds, take her back to the cellar. I would like to speak with Webb if you don’t mind.”

”Yes sir.”

After a while, Robyn was in the room. King looked at his nails “I’ll get to the point...join us.”

”Why would I do that?”

”Well, imagine all the power you’d have when we...take over the city.”

”What makes you think that you can? There is no way that you could-“

”On the contrary, we have all the weapons. Some of the best men. Amazing fighters! And with your powers...well...they don’t stand a chance.”

Robyn glared, deeper than ever before “No.”

”I believe, good sir, that you don’t have a choice!”

”What?”

”Well, while you friend was here, we planted a bomb in her...” King took out a remote with a button “And with one press of this...it’s...” he chuckled “Well, off with her head!”

Robyn’s eyes widened “You wouldn’t...”

”Oh, I would!”

”And...you’d let her go if I...” Robyn swallowed “If I join you?”

”Yes.”

Robyn felt like crying, but he refused to “...deal.”

King grinned wickedly “It’s settled then. Reynolds, have miss Saunters transferred back home...and...make sure that her friends find her.”

”Yes sir.”

”Oh what fun this’ll be.” King laughed like an insane man. And...well, he was!

 

==========

 

Hehehe...HahahaHAhaHAha! HAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!

Lol. Bye XD


	13. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Hannah moments :3

**Third Person POV**

Hannah found herself alone on the street, she sat there a moment when memories suddenly flowed back into her mind, _Where's Robyn?_  she thought frantically. She looked up to see the street sign, John's apartment was near by, she could go there! She just hoped that Robyn was okay...

She knocked on the door, John opened it, he seemed to be sleep deprived. He held a giant mug of coffee in one hand, and in the other was his phone "Hannah!" he pulled her inside and into a hug.

Hannah cringed at the pain still radiating from the wound "John, please loosen your grip. Just a tad?"

Once John saw why she said that he immediately let go "I'm so sorry! But...what the heck happened? And where's Robyn?"

"Well, we were captured by George King..." Hannah started quietly.

"The crimelord!?"

"Yes. And...he offered us to join his gang, I refused, he for some reason let me go. And... Robyn... he...I think that he's still there!"

"Oh no..."

Just then Hannah's phone rang, it was from an anonymous number, she however, hoping that it could be something useful, picked up "Yes...?"

" _Hello again!_ " said Reynolds' voice over the phone " _I bet that you are wondering where Robyn is at this time._ "

"...Yes." Hannah answered hesitantly.

" _Well, I am not very sorry to tell you that he has...excepted out offer!_ "

"I don't believe that for a second!"

" _It's true."_  Hannah heard Robyn's voice over the phone.

"Robyn...?"

 _"Yes, Hannah. I have s-seen the value in their offer. You were a fool not to accept. S-sorry not sorry!"_ and with that he hung up.

"What is it?" John asked, worried.

"Robyn says that he has joined the gang... but, despite what he says, I don't think that it was willing."

"How do you know it wasn't?"

"Well, before I was brought here, they...injected me with something. I think that... I think that what ever it was, that they are using it against Robyn."

"Like a bomb?"

"Yes. Something like that."

"Even for the short few months that I've known him, I believe that he wouldn't just betray us. You're right! It must be that... But that means... We'd have to find a way to get it out. Then Robyn can come back to us!" John said, panic rising in his chest "But if we don't...King might...he might hurt you any way. After he gets his way, who knows what he would do!"

"John, chill! We will figure this out, together, you and I... and the rest of the Revolutionary Set. Because we are a team, we are _friends_!"

"How could you remain so calm?" John asked, voice shakey.

"Because...I...I have you. With you here to support me, I know that I can stay strong through this."

John's cheeks turned bright red "Y-yeah! Soooo, w-wanna call the rest of the set? We-we can get a head start o-on the plan! Oh yeah, the plan!"

Hannah chuckled "Sure."

Deep down, Hannah was worried. Terrified even, not just for herself, but for Robyn too. She hoped and prayed that he could stay strong, no matter what happened.

 

=========

 

I don't even know anymore.

 


	14. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguing and stuff.

**Third Person POV**

Everyone had gathered in Thomas' penthouse to talk over everything.

"So you're saying that Robyn has gone rouge." Thomas stated dryly.

"No! Well...yes...maybe? I'm not sure. I think that he's doing it because he has to." Hannah attempted to explain.

Thomas paused for a moment "Why would he have to?"

So Hannah explained everything, going into deep detail of what was said and what was done. Everyone thought over it "So... what you're saying is... that you think that they implanted some sort of....thing in you? And they used it against Robyn?" Angelica asked.

"Yes!"

"I don't buy it." Thomas said immediately afterwards, leaning back into the couch.

"And why's that?" Hannah asked slowly.

"I'm just saying, just because he's your friend, doesn't mean he is Mr. Perfection." Thomas said that as if he weren't insulting his own friend.

"Thomas, I've known him for a long time, he wouldn't just-"

"He had a point, Hannah. Anyone can be fooled into thinking that someone is a good person, even if they're not." Peggy stated softly.

"I can't believe it, do you all really think that?" Hannah asked angrily.

"I don't." Angelica and Eliza said in ushion.

"Neither do I." Alex stated.

"Agreed." Laf and Herc said also in ushion.

"Well, I don't think that we should just immediately trust that he's doing this for the right reason!" Peggy half yelled, standing up.

"See, someone is making sense here!" Thomas said, also standing.

"Always good to be cautious." Burr stated, remaining in his seat.

"Burr is correct with that." James also remained seated.

"John, what do you think? I think that we should take a vote on what to do." Angelica seethed.

"Well..." John stated awkwardly "I think...that we should wait and see what happens. If Robyn does something such as hurting one of us, then we'll know."

Thomas took a deep breath "I think that that's reasonable." everyone but Hannah nodded.

Eliza looked at her "Hannah, what do you say?"

"...alright...Fine!"

"It's settled then." Thomas then proceeded to clap his hands together "Now who's up for some drinks down at the bar?" Everyone mumbled agreements, all far to tired to argue anymore.

Hannah just hoped that she hadn't been seeing the wrong person all of these years.

 

==========

 

Hmmmm? HMMMMMMMMMMM!?


	15. IDEEEEAAA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Robyn!?”

**Lafayette’s POV**

I am not exactly sure if this will work. Hannah had a plan, a good plan, oui, but it’s only good if she is judging Robyn’s character correctly.

I do believe in his humanity, he has shown to have the good heart, but... I am still unsure if his heart is stronger than desire. Power is very difficult to deny, non? It would be inhuman to not be tempted. Anyone would, even I admit that a dark corner in my mind would be pushing me to do it. Yet still, I believe that justice and the safety of others is more important.

Anyway, mes amis, I am getting what you call side tracked, oui? Hannah has a plan, and yet, it means getting close to Robyn. I pray for things to go well. I, having power over minds, can tell that even she is nervous... Oh wait...that gives me an idea! Oh, such idioticy... of course!

I can use my powers to see Robyn’s true intentions! I must alert my friends of this idea, oui!

See you around, amis!

 

==========

 

Sorry it’s short, like REALLY short. But this was to give an idea of what’s about to happen I guess?


	16. “Robyn...?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst

**Hannah’s POV**

Laf has a plan. It’s a good plan, but, only if he can get close enough to Robyn.

Laf wants to use his mind powers to discover Robyn’s true intentions... But... apart of me is afraid of what might happen... What if Robyn truly is a traitor?

But just the thought of that makes my stomach churn.

So, as I stand here, frozen in thought as the rest of my friends fight this gang for the thousandth time... I think... what have I truly done with life? I-

“Spirit!” I heard Thomas call out my code name.

I snap back to reality to see that Lafayette is now confronting Robyn.

”Oh.” I say quietly.

”You can’t just freeze like that!” Peggy yelled at me as she trapped a man in an ice cage.

”Sorry.” I mumbled before going back to fighting.

I noticed Laf wincing. Robyn was glaring menacingly. Laf shook his head, and began to back up... but... that’s when Robyn began to attack.

”Laf!” I called out, racing towards him.

”Nuh uh uh uh...not so fast.” said a familiar British accent as a man steps infront of me.

”King.” I glared.

”I wasn’t sure if it was made clear when Robyn told you that he had joined us. So... as you might have seen. Laf’s powers did not exactly... work on him.”

”Yeah, obviously. And my guess is that you know why.”

”Yes. You see, Robyn knows how you all think. So he himself suggested that we use a device to block Laf’s powers from getting to us. You know...so that you can’t figure out our plans.”

”Robyn suggested that...?”

”Yes, he did.”

”If that’s true then...” I looked over at Laf and Robyn who were fighting “...he would hurt me!”

I transformed myself into a gorilla to throw King out of the way before turning back to human and confronting Robyn.

”Robyn.” I said firmly.

He looked at me.

”Laf go.” I said, a little softer.

Laf looked between us, and hesitantly raced towards the others.

”Robyn... If you’re truly bad... then... go on. Kill me.”

”W-what?” he stutters.

I shrug “If your evil, then you would have no problem hurting me, would you?”

Robyn stood there for a second, staring at me. He pulls out his gun... Oh...

”I...” his voice stopped and he swallowed “Will give you ten seconds. And if you do not back off before then... I’ll shoot.”

I tilted my head “Why would you give me time to ‘back off’ if you are so bad?” I asked challengingly.

”I may want to take over this city... But I am not a monster.” Robyn replied simply.

”But Robyn-“

Alex quickly pulled me away with his speed as Robyn pulled the trigger.

And I could only think one thing; he is a traitor.

 

==========

 

I will I’ll have it explained now that Robyn was not aiming for any important areas, and was going to intentionally hit her shoulder. Which wouldn’t kill her.

So now everyone thinks that Robyn is a baddie :(

What will happen, hm?


	17. ANGST LOTS AND LOTS OF ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
> What am I doing to these poor characters?  
> I feel bad for them.  
> Lol  
> I need mental help XD

**Third Person POV**

Hannah was silent while the rest of her friends discussed the matter at hand. 

"Well we can't just let him go." Laf said tiredly. They had been up all night, arguing. All that Hannah knew was that she had made a huge mistake.

"This is all my fault." she said, causing everyone to fall into silence.

"What do you mean?" James asked, worried, yet also quite curious.

Hannah clenched her fists in an attempt to not cry "I-" she cleared her throat when her voice took a sudden pitch "I should have been more careful when leaving work. I knew that Reynolds was acting suspiciously...I should have been more careful! But no...I was too ignorant to realize the-the danger that anyone could have picked up. But... I just... If we had never been captured...he'd-" the lump in her throats became to large, causing her voice to stop mid-sentence. She finally let a single tear spill, but that just caused more to come.

"Hannah." John said softly, wrapping his arms around her carefully "It's not your fault. It was Robyn's choice. He would eventually get an offer like this, and we'd have the same turnout...just...later."

Hannah looked around at her friends who were all looking at her with pity... she hated pity "I..." she took a deep breath "I have to go.... I'm going home, to my apartment... See you all later."

Hannan shut her door behind her, looking around her empty apartment. She remembered the many fun nights that she and her best friend.... well, ex-best friend had shared here. Movie nights, board game nights. She chuckled at even the memory of when that one time Robyn decided to get himself drunk and show up at her doorstep. Because her apartment just happened to closer to the bar then his, so he crashed there for the night.

Robyn was a traitor...

And that meant only one thing...

Hannah would have to fight him soon...

Because one life isn't worth thousands...

She hoped that it wouldn't come to that though...

If only she knew that Robyn really was just protecting her life. Then maybe she would have slept that night. Or the night after, and the night after.

 

==========

 

Meep.


	18. Angsty Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John x Hannah 4ever!  
> Lol

**John’s POV**

Everything is a mess. Hannah is angry at herself, when obviously she shouldn’t, Anjelica is also alarmingly upset about Robyn, Thomas is steaming mad, James is just upset, Peggy looks betrayed, Alex, Herc and Laf are the same as Thomas. And I’m... not sure on how I feel.

For the short time that I’ve known him, Robyn has become almost like... a brother. So I guess that you could say that I feel hurt, or betrayed. Probably not nearly as much as Hannah though. But, it still hurts. At the same time however, I really want to hurt Robyn.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by  the sudden beeping of a car. Oh, had I lost myself in thought while driving? Whoops.

I soon made it to Hannah’s apartment building. She hasn’t shown up at any of our get togethers or meetings for weeks. This...event has really gotten to her. 

I knock on her door, and there’s no response. So I knock again. Did she even lock her door? I turn the knob and it opens.

What I find is a mess. Seems as though she has uncharacteristicly not been cleaning her home. 

“Hannah?” I call out softly.

There is no response in return “Hannah?” I call out a bit more firmly.

I walk down the hallway until I find her bedroom. In which she is sitting at her desk, writing and reading. Her hair is a mess, she’s in her pajamas, there’s bags under her eyes.

”Hannah? Are you okay?” I ask softly.

Her head snaps to me and her eyes widen “What are you doing here?” is the first thing that I hear her say in weeks.

”I’m here to check on you. When’s the last time you’ve slept?” I say the last sentence firmly.

”I don’t have to tell you that, you’re not my dad, I-“

”Hannah.” I say, firmness increasing.

”...about three weeks...”  **(If you don’t think that’s possible ask someone who has to tend to another’s diabetes every night.)**

My eyes widen “THREE WEEKS!? When’s the last time you ate!?”

”...Three days ago? I don’t know, John, I’m more focused on this right now!”

”And what is that?”

Hannah inhales deeply “I am trying to find a way to deactivate Robyn’s powers. So I’ve been researching magic and such for the past three weeks. And I can’t find anything!”

”You could ask me and the rest of the set for help.” I suggest softly.

“No, this is my fault. This is my fight!”

“Neither of those things are true, Hannah.”

”Yes they are!”

”You know what? Fine. But you are going to take a shower and then a nap. I will get you something to eat, okay?”

”No, I don’t need-“

” _Okay?_ ” I repeat firmly.

”Ugh, fine.” she gets up and heads for the bathroom. I begin cleaning her apartment.

About an hour later, I come to her room to find her sound asleep. That’s much better. I think that I will cook her some Mac and Cheese.

 

==========

 

I finished another chapter, weeeee!


	19. Aww!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed a chapter with James because he honestly doesn’t do much in this story.  
> So I guess that it’s sorta a filler chapter to give his character more... character I guess?

**Jame’s POV**

I know that it’s weird... but I kind of sort of turned invisible and came with John to visit Hannah. Hey, he told me that I couldn’t go,  but she’s my friend too. And besides, he never said that I couldn’t go... invisible.

And man, my heart shattered at the sight of her. She seemed so sad and helpless. When I get my hands on Robyn... oh ho ho! He’ll be sorry.

Presently, John had actually convinced Hannah to come with us to the bar tonight! I for one, am impressed.

”Hey James.” Thomas says to me, drink in hand. Smirk on his face.

”Yes, Thomas?”

”I bet that you couldn’t get a date with the next girl to come through that door!” he’s wearing a stupid looking, challenging grin.

I roll my eyes “Thomas, you are very immature.”

”I’ll take that challenge!” Alex says, voice full of cockiness.

”Alright. What are we betting?” Thomas asks, with a bit of a glare.

”Well, since you both are idiots. Why not the looser has to eat a bowl of wet cat food.” I smirk at their reactions.

Alex smirks “Deal.”

Hesitantly, Thomas also says “Deal.”

And that’s when Eliza walks in.

”Ooooo. Alex~ Look at Who you are asking out tonight~” Thomas nudges him.

Alex’s face was red as a cherry as he made his way over to Eliza. A few minutes later, Eliza pecks him in the lips. They both walk over to us. Alex gave Thomas a look that said ‘ha, ha!’

 

========== 

 

Eeeeeeeee!


	20. We’ll figure it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Robyn’s POV (What whaaat?)**

I am soooooooooooooooo stupid! 

Poor Hannah, what does she think of me now? I just can't stand the thought that I might have hurt her more than I anticipated. And being under the command of some British butt lunatic does not help.

I this is I just want to keep my best friend safe, but, what if I hurt her in the process?

I fiddle with my ring as King tells us the next plan.

"So what we are going to do is attempt another robbery. We need the money to get the right materials to destroy this city. So Webb, Reynolds, I want you to take care of the supers while Seabury, Lee and Lee take the money. Some of my other men will be holding the hostages. Got it?" King said in his usual, annoying yet firm voice.

"Yes sir." I reply sarcastically.

And so, a few hours later, there we were fighting the Revolutionary Set again.

I hear loud bangs from the back, I to see what's going on, and, low and behold, there's Hannah who has easily taken out Lee, Seabury and a few other men.

"Hey, friend." I say as dryly as I can.

Hannah looks at me blankly "You are not my friend." she stands herself ready to fight.

I think for a moment. Maybe we could stop King, if... "Hannah, I need to tell you something."

"....What?"

"I...I don't...It's just that... I am not exactly a traitor to the team." I try my best to choose my words carefully. But it becomes increasingly difficult to give an explanation.

"Robyn, you tried to shoot me!" Hannah growls, literally, no I mean it, she actually literally growled. She's probably about to turn into a lion or something.

"I was aiming for your shoulder! It's that... King... before he let you go... he... implanted a bomb in you. He told me that if I didn't join them that he'd... trigger it."

"How do I know if you are telling the truth?"

I take out a small tracker. King gave each of us one of these, they can track and identity any weapon, it's some pretty cool stuff! It begins to beep and by the time I get closer to her, it lets out a long beep. On the screen appeared a small bomb, entitled an 'Implant'. 

"Is that enough proof for you?" I ask her.

"Well... it could have just been set up like that, to trick me."

I put it near my machine gun, it let's out another long beep, on the screen appears my gun and it's labeled 'Extreme Ranged Machine Gun, Model 7'.

I recognize the sudden anxiety on Hannah's face as she says "So.... If you don't... I-I'll."

"Hannah, you need to calm down. I know that its scary. But we can figure it out!"

"I need to tell the team..." Hannah says quietly.

"Yes... Yes! Yes you do! Make sure they know everything, okay? Figure out a plan... but... Incase if you do need more proof, take the tracker."

"Okay, thanks Robyn.... I hope that you don't have to remain with King for much longer..."

"Me too."

Hannah turns to leave but stops, she swiftly embraces me and says "We'll figure it out... I know we will. I'll see you soon, Okay?" she pulls away as she finishes her sentence.

"Okay."

And she left. When I returned I realized that she and the rest of the set had beaten the stuff out of the men. So....... I escaped.

 

==========

 

Meep....Meeeeeep.......MEEP MEEEEEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP. MEEP MEEP MEEEEEEEEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP. MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Gues what song I was keeping XD


	21. That Moment When You Get a Very Stupid Idea but it's the Only One You Have So You Use It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what they title says.

**Hannah's POV**

"Guys, I encountered Robyn while we were fighting King's men." I say a little too excitedly.

"Yeah? And?" Thomas asks, with a tone that definetly says; 'Yeah, it was bound to happen.'

"He told me something....that comepletely changes the game...for all of us. It's..." I take a breath, I don't want my fears to control my speech "When he and I were captured by King....they...they implanted a bomb in me..."

Everyone's attention was suddenly caught. Some looked ticked off, others terrified, but John, he looked like both, but also, he looked worried for me.

"How do you know that he isn't lying?" Anjelica asks, cautious.

"He gave me this, it can track any weapon." I show them the machine and demonstrate on a few things "He says that if he doesn't work for King, that King will....activate it..." 

Alex's eyes brightened, that's right, I said brightened "So that means...all that we to do is remove or deactivate the implant! Then Robyn won't have to be bad anymore!"

"Yeah, but how the heck are we going to do that!" James snaps.

"John is a genius, he'll figure it out! He's the one who got him, Laf, Herc and I our powers remember?" Alex responds ecstatically.

"...And I think that I already have an idea!" John's face lights up "But... you may not like it."

"Well, what is it?" I ask, desperate for a plan.

"We need to go to King's lair."

My eyes widen "What?"

"Hannah, it's the only way that we can-"

And suddenly, it all hit me at once. It feels like....the world is going to end! I can't go back there! I just can't! What if someone gets hurt. I don't want to be trapped in that cellar again...

**Third Person POV**

Anyome there would immediately recognize a panic attack.

 

==========

 

How do you think that will go? XD

Also, here's another hint for the song;

Near


	22. YO LETS DO THIS, WHOOP WHOOP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HSHDDHXHXNSJAHZHXOXYABixygzanaosuyxhsia

**Third Person POV**

After she was calm  **( I’m sorry, I don’t know how to write panic attacks)** Laurens was able to explain his idea.

”So Hannah. King has a pet Golden Eagle. If you can turn into one, and trap his original somewhere else until the mission is over, you could trick them into-“

”John, I don’t know if I can... You mean get close to the people that captured us, and then hurt us, abused even, for who knows how long?”

”It should only be a few hours...” John began to try to coax.

”No offense, John, but isn’t that practically asking PTSD to act up?” Thomas snapped.

”I just think that it’s the best way to do it!” John answered.

They were about to have a full fledged argument, but were stopped by Hannah “I’ll do it.”

”What?” they said in ushion.

”No one needs to argue... and if you really need me for this. Then I’ll go.”

”We are going to need all of us for this.” John says, a bit softer this time.

”Alright then!” Anjelica said optimisticly “Explain your idea!”

 

==========

 

Sorry that it’s a short chapter and that it took a while to post. I’ve been busy and getting migraines.

Anyway, another hint for that song? Hmmm... Big boat


	23. The Plan That Went Terribly Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I couldn’t figure out how to write them getting into the base. Hope that you enjoy though!

**Hannah’s POV**

I hate this... These....villains gushing over me because I am in bird form. It’s insulting. Especially King. He disgusts me, or perhaps Reynolds does more. Perhaps a tie.

And then there was Robyn, he just sat off in a corner defiantly, polishing his machine gun.

Now when Reynolds stops by me and reaches out to scratch beneath beneath my chin is when I snap.

I bite his finger, hard. He lets out a sound of surprise before glaring at me. I become alarmed when his eyes widen “Spirit...” he says in a low and menacing voice.

Well, I guess Reynolds is the only one intelligent enough to realize ‘hey, aren’t her eyes different?’

**Alex’s POV**

I zip past a few guards, knocking each of them out. And then call for Eliza, who has a laptop, to follow me.

”Are you sure that it’s a good idea for you to be here?” I ask worriedly.

“No, I’m not, but it’s the only way for me to steal their plans and blueprints. I’m the only one in our group who knows how to hack.” she responds, carefully choosing her words.

”Alright then...”

  **Robyn’s POV**

I think that my heart actually stopped when I heard Reynolds call Hannah out. She had me fooled, how did Reynolds figure it- oh, blue eyes. How the heck did I not notice that?

Well, that does not matter now. Well, time to blow my own cover I guess!

**John’s POV**

I freaked out when I heard a loud boom in the distance.

I scramble to Hannah’s post, ya know, with the guys who have machine guns. 

But when I reach it...all’s that I find is Hannah and Robyn, and s bunch of unconscious men. That works I guess.

”Are you alright...?” I ask slowly and awkwardly.

”Yes, but Reynolds managed to get away. He’ll alert King of what’s happening and Robyn helping me. So that means-“ Hannah’s words just stop.

Realization hits me like a truck “Oh no... We need to get the rest of the team! We need to get them now!”


	24. Hahahaha...hAhAhAhA....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Ahem, Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
> HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
> Pardon me as I go to a mental Asylum.

**Third Person POV**

King was firious, throwing furniture, shooting his gun as a dummy.... Yeah, Reynolds regretted having to be the one to tell King about this incident.

"I can't believe it, even  _you_ failed at making sure nothing suspicious was going on! Now we have supers in here,  _and_ Robyn back in their side? Can you do anything right!?" he screams in Reynolds face.

"But sir, I think that you're forgetting something!"

"Oh yeah? And  _what_ in the name of villainy is that?"

"You implanted that bomb in Spirit. You can use that against them! They'd have no choice but to listen to you, and give in to all of your demands! It's that simple!" Reynolds explains.

King pauses for a moment "You are absolutely right! Great thinking, Reynolds!"

"With all due respect sir, the bomb was in fact your idea."

King laughs "See, this is why  _you_ are my right hand man!"

Reyn ~~~~olds then has an idea "Sir...you know what would be even _more_ fun?"

"What?"

"Just kill her off now! The teams would fall into disarray if she...well...you know. Blew up in front of their faces...literally. And I bet that Robyn...or I guess Father Nature now, would be deeply affected. That Creator guy too... Either way, then three of some of their strongest members would be dead or...let's just say....held back by sadness or depression. Would be funny to watch, wouldn't it?"

"Reynolds, that is a great plan! But let's wait to carry it out. You know, if they don't meet out demands, then we could use that." King responds carefully.

"As you wish sir."

"Now let's go and find them." King says, grabbing a mechine gun off his wall.

"Yes sir!"

 

==========

 

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!

Anyway, how do you think that'll go? How do you think that I should go with it?

Also, last hint for that song!

Its from a movie based on real events, but with fictional characters.


	25. >:D

**Robyn’s POV**

I am freaking out, my closest friend’s life is on the line, and it’s all my fault. If I could somehow go back in time and stop us from ever being captured I would. If we don't stop King from doing whatever, Hannah could... no, that will not happen. It couldn't. That would be loosing her a second time. But then it wouldn't be friendship that I'm losing. It would be her herself!

Like the founding father Lin-Manuel Miranda said; "I am not throwing away my shot!" but for me it's "I am not throwing away our shot to make this right"

We came to a large room, there we found Alex guarding Eliza as she hacks.

"Guys, there's a problem!" Hannah yells at them shakily.

Alex had a look of surprise and fear, since Hannah and I are here, he probably knows what has happened, but he still decides to ask "What is it?"

"We've been-" I am cut off by a loud explosion sound.

Eliza jumps before saying "You've been caught! So that explosion cannot be good!"

Eliza grabs the laptop once the files finish loading and we all follow the continuous crashing and explosion sounds. There,we find Anjelica, Peggy, James, Thomas, Laf, Herc and Burr being faced by King and hundreds of men. That's right, I said hundreds!

Burr had come since he knows martial arts, he figured that he could contribute and also bring a weapon.

King stops shooting what looked like to be beams of energy when he sees us "Ah, just the people that a I wanted to see!" he exclaims in an overly excited voice.

Everyone else stops fighting when they realize what's happening.

Hannah steps up, bravery and fear radiating from her at the same time "King." she greets dryly.

"Spirit." King greets back, almost friendly.

Almost.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to just kill you off. I have some...demands." King says cooly.

"Demands? What kind?" John asks furiously.

"Reynolds." King says, as though addressing a servant.

James Reynolds steps up, taking out a sheet of paper and clearing his throat "It's pretty simple actually! We just a few things. Number one; 12,000 dollars. We need it."

"Where do you expect us to get that!?" I spat angrily.

"Oh please, Invisiman and Manipulator over there are filthy rich! You can tell easily by the way they act during battle!" Reynolds says, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, fine." Thomas says calmly "What else?"

"Just one more thing, complete freedom to do whatever we please!"

I notice Hannah's demeanor change, but I can't tell what she's thinking.

After a few, long moments, she says "No. We do not except!"

"Excuse me?" King asks, tone growing darker.

"I refuse. You will hurt people if we allow you to do this! My life is not worth hundreds of others! So go ahead then. Press that button! But you will  _not_ hurt the city that I love! You are a monster, a freak, and a phsycopath! You are stupid if you think that I will let you kill hundreds just to save myself!" 

It's as if time has frozen. That's when it clicked in my head. Hannah is going to practically kill herself for the well being of hundreds of others. I'm not sure if I can let her do that.

King blinks a few times, then he chuckles. This chuckle turns into a laugh, a maniacal one.

"If that's what you want, that's exactly what you will get!" King pulls out the button.

And that's when the unimaginable happens.

 

==========

 

I'll leave you on a cliffhanger as to what this unimaginable is >:D

It's longer than what I usually do, so yay! Not as long as I'd like it to be, but time as been short on me, oh well!


	26. Unimaginable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm? HMMMMMMMMM!?

**Third Person POV**

Suddenly the button was on the floor, King standing in shock. Suddenly all eyes were on one person and one person only.

James Reynolds.

Suddenly King was on the floor, bleeding.

"Well holy-" you can guess what Lee had just said.

Everyone but Hannah and Reynolds were in a state of shock.

"What the heck is going on!?" Thomas asks, staring at King, who was practically dead.

"Oh that's easy." Hannah says casually "Mind explaining, cousin?" everyone was even more surprised when Hannah's words were directed towards Reynolds.

"Gladly. So you see, I'm an undercover cop. Hannah and I are like siblings to eachother, so of course she told me about it when she got her powers. Anyway, this entire thing was an act to get King." Reynolds explains.

"...what?" is all Alex says.

Hannah sighs "So you see, Reynolds and I devised a plan. Remember when we were captured, Robyn? Well I was aware of it. Sorry, but I had to so that the bomb could be implanted! But I was not aware that you would be captured too. So I was actually fooled with the whole villain thing you had going on, anyway, the point is, the reason the bomb needed to be implanted was to fool King. James and I had staged this whole scene so that King could be taken down."

"But...why didn't he do it in a less complicated way?" Robyn asks, dumbfounded.

"King was very careful, paying attention to everything. We needed something to distract him just enough!" Reynolds explains.

"Okay...so...um...Hannah?" John speaks up.

"Yes?"

"Why did not you tell us!?"

"We needed real reactions from you guys. We could not have any slip ups."

"Oh..."

"I think that we all need to have a talk..." Thomas mumbles.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But after we get all of these other guys behind bars!" Eliza says firmly.

 

==========

 

PLOT TWIST! WHAAAAAT? Bet that you did not see that coming!

 


	27. A Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all was said and all was done, another promblem comes.

**Third Person POV**

They were celebrated, worshiped even for finally defeating the city's biggest mob boss.

But their smiles disappeared when they reached Thomas' penthouse.

An argument broke out, growing more heated with each and every word.

"Hannah you should have told us! We should be able to trust eachother, and this was the  _worst_ thing that you could have kept from us!" John yelled, there was much more hurt in his voice than anything else.

"Sorry that I am not sorry! It was the only way. Anyone here could have slipped up!" she shot back.

"I joined King's team for you! Do you know how hard that was!? And the entire time you knew that there was a bomb in you!? You could have at least told _me_ the plan! I'm your best friend!" Robyn said, tears in his eyes.

"Robyn, I didn't mean for that to happen to you. And FYI, I thought that you were actually a traitor. At first I didn't believe it, that there was something wrong! I would have to.d you! But then you almost _shot_ me! How did you expect me to have anymore trust in you after that!?"

"Hannah if we can't trust you to tell the truth, then you should just leave!" Alex said, speaking for almost everyone.

Hannan was taken aback "What?"

"If you are not going to tell the truth to anyone, then you can't be here."

"I was saving the city. I think that I was doing my job and that I was doing it _right_."

"That may be, but we can't trust you to tell the truth now, can we? Until you can come back and apologize, and prove that you deserve our trust, you are off the team. Anyone else agree?" Alex asked.

Everyone but a few of the members agreed with him.

"I guess that you are not truly my friends if you can't give me a second chance!" 

Hannah left arubtly.

She made it home. And yet, her mind was still clouded with angry thoughts. She didn't even notice her jewel turning a blood red. And when she saw herself in the mirror, her eyes had become blood red.

When her fist hit the glass, it shattered into millions of pieces.

And the very same woman that gave her the necklace could sense that something was terribly wrong.

"Oh no..." is all that she said.

If you were to read the ancient book on these relics, you would find that if one wielding a jewel let their anger take over everything else. Let terrible things come to mind, their jewel would become cursed, causing the wearer to be forced to do evil. And the only way to undo it is still unknown to this day.

 

==========

 

End of Part One

Who's side are you on? Hm? What do you think will happen?

Part Two will be out later in May.


End file.
